Disney Chatroom Mashup
by fallenmysteries
Summary: what happens when you take disney stars and allow them access to a chatroom just for them? sorry, bad at summaries.. read read read! SWAC, WOWP, HannhMontana, Jonas... maybe more?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any characters or famous names/people in the following story. Oh I also don't own any of the shows if any are mentioned. :D

**A/N** So umm yeah first fanfic! So go easy on me... tehe. Anywaaaaays, so I'm a big fan of Disney and I've always wondered what would happen if the cast of the shows (SWAC WOWP HANNAMOTANA JONAS ETC) had like a chatroom just for disney stars. I'm new to fanfiction, so if it seems like it's done before, sorry. Not trying to steal anyones idea!!  
Hope you enjoy! Ps: The characters aren't the REAL actors, theyre like the characters in the shows... if that make sense :/

* * *

**Names:**

Sonny: Son-Shine

Chad: U_LuvME

Tawni: PrettyPrincess

Alex: Irule_JustinSUX

Justin: Obey_d_RulZ

Max: Russo_3

Miley/hannah: BstOfBothWrldz

Lily: Lil-E-pop

Oliver: O-we-Pop

Nick: Dead_serious

Joe: who-da-man

Kevin: saxamaphone

Jackson: IhateHM

**A/N: I may add more characters into this.. so keep an eye out ;)**

* * *

Chapter One:  
_Welcome to disney chatroom._

_**Sonny and Chad have logged on**_

Son-Shine: OMG OMG OMG this is so cool!

U_LuvMe: really, sonny really?

Son-shine: CHAD! you use this IM thing too!??

U_LuvMe: Ofcourse I use this chatroom Im thing, otherwise I wouldn't be on it... Stupid.

Son-shine: Your stupid. That didnt even make sense. Stupid

U_LuvMe: Your Stupid

Son-Shine: your Stupid!

U_LuvMe: Your the one starting this stupid conversation

Son-Shine: Whatever, I'm going

U_LuvMe: Fine

Son-Shine: Fine

U_LuvMe: Good

Son-Shine: Good

U_LuvMe: Oh I am so good.

_**Sonny Has Logged off.**_

U_LuvMe: Dammit she logged off... I must get revenge.. NO ONE LOGS OFF ON CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!

_**Alex, Justin and Max have logged on**_

Irule_justinSUX: Okay... and who are you CHAD DYLAN COOPER?

U_LuvMe: GASP! y-you don't know who I am!?

Irule_justinSUX: Well obviously no, or I wouldnt be asking..

Obey_D_Rulz: She's gotta point there

U_LuvMe: Well, this is a first, I am the teen hearth throb..... _(Still typing)_

Irule_justinSUX: OMG WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOUR NAME JUSTIN!?

Obey_D_Rulz: What...?? Whats wrong with it

Irule_justinSUX: It's so... nerdy, I mean I expected something nerd like from you , but this this has got to take the cake... wait let me take a screenshot and send it to harper...

U_LuvMe:... YOU TOTALLY BUTTED IN!! I WAS TYPING SOMETHING!! NO ONE CUTS IN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!! NO ONE!

Irule_justinSUX: o...kay..... Dude you need some help.

Russo_3: Hey Justin! do you know where dad keeps the disposable wands?

Obey_D_Rulz: uhh, Max, there are no disposable wands...

Russo_3: really!? I swear I heard dad talking about some...

Irule_justinSUX: there in the third drawer down in the basement.

Russo_3: Really!? thanks alex!! when I rule the world, I'll let you be on my good side... not you justin. just alex.

Obey_D_Rulz: ...!?

_**Max has logged off**_

Obey_D_Rulz: Alex, you do no there IS NO disposable wand..

Irule_justinSUX: I know, I'm not stupid... pssh.

Obey_D_Rulz: then whyd you tell him...

Irule_justinSUX: cause I felt like it, duh! Isn't it obvious...

U_LuvMe: ...and you say I need help... whatever I'm going, they need my awesomness at the set.

_**Chad has logged off**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **okay so the names maybe be a little different from the last chapter but its only slighty... couldnt remember how there names were spelt EXACTLY. :D

Sonny: Son-Shine

Chad: U_LuvME

Tawni: PrettyPrincess

Alex: Irule_JustinSUX

Justin: Obey_d_RulZ

Max: Russo_3

Miley/hannah: BstOfBothWrldz

Lily: Lil-E-pop

Oliver: O-we-Pop

Nick: Dead_serious

Joe: WhoDaMan

Kevin: saxamaphone

Jackson: IhateHM

* * *

_Chapter2:  
Welcome to Disney Chatroom.. again._

**_Miley, Lily, Jackson and Nick have logged on_**

Lil-e-pop: Miley have you seen Oliver anywhere?

BstOfBothWrldz: Uhh no, he's your boyfriend not mine.. sheesh.

Lil-e-pop: oh yeah! haha your so smart.

BstOfBothWrldz: So... you coming over tonight? Slumber party night!

Lil-e-pop: YES! how could I like miss our slumber party nights!

IhateHM: I could miss that. Miley, dad wants you to wash the dishes.

BstOfBothWrldz: Ofcourse YOU'D wanna miss that, your a boy... And Jackson, why didn't you just tell me that, I'M SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!

IhateHM: well, I was to lazy to open my mouth, besides your voice is annoying.

Lil-e-pop: Oh no he di-int!!

Dead_Serious: Miley? As in Miley Cyrus?

BstOfBothWrldz: no.. miley Stewart, I get that alot though.

Dead_Serious: Right, anyway I have to go watch the news.

**_Nick has logged off_**

Lil-e-pop: That guy WATCHES the news... ew.

IhateHM: I second that ew.

BstOfBothWrldz: Mhmmm... hey jackson, your screen name better not stand for hannah montana!

IhateHM: Uhh.. ofcourse it's not, it um stands for.. High school musical!! yeah, thats the one..

Lil-e-pop: ZOMG! YOU HATE HIGHSCHOOLMUSICAL!? HOW COULD YOU!!?

IhateHM: Weeeeeeeeeell.... it's cheesy?

Lil-e-pop: Zac Efron is not cheesy! He's so dreamy....

BstOfBothWrldz: good thing oliver aint here

**_Oliver and Tawni have logged on_**

BstOfBothWrldz: Speaking of which... Hey Oliver! Lily was just looking for you.

Lil-e-pop: ooh! Oly! I miss you (:

O-we-pop: Lily poo I miss you too!

BstOfBothWrldz: Kill me now..

IhateHM: This is too much, I'm going.. seeya

**_Jackson has logged off_**

Prettyprincess: hey hey Tawni's here! Can you see my prettyness!

O-we-pop: Uhh... no?

BstOfBothWrldz: that's sorta a stupid question... SINCE WE CAN'T SEE NOTHING BUT WORDS!

Prettyprincess: Oh, well you don't need to TYPE IN CAPS CAUSE IT SEEMS LIKE YOUR SHOUTING AT ME! Your hurting my feelings... and prettyness.

BstOfBothWrldz: Omg, are you serious... I cant take this, I'm going.

**_Miley has logged off_**

**_Sonny, Joe and Kevin have logged on_**

saxamaphone: JOE JOE JOE!! Did you see that bit in the movie when spongebob like TACKLED squidward!!

WhoDaMan: yes kevin... I saw it.

Son-Shine: Hi everyone!! I'm so happy to be here!!

saxamaphone: SONNY!? FROM SO RANDOM!?? I LOVE YOU!! WILL YOU SIGN ME AN EMAIL AND SEND IT TO ME!!

WhoDaMan: ......

Son-Shine: Er... I would but like, i can't write on an email... like my signature atleast...

saxamaphone: Oh yeah!! hahaha silly me, just sign the the piece of paper i'll scan and send to you!

WhoDaMan: ........Once again kevin, you've out done yourself. Where's Nick when you need him.

Lil-e-pop: OOH! I know! He went to watch the news. He told me.

O-we-pop: LILY! how did you know!?? Were you with this NICK character!?

Lil-e-pop: NO!! He was on the chat room thing and and and

O-we-pop: I can't stand to be here!! You've broken my heart Lily!!

Lil-e-pop: Olypoo! I swear it was just online....

**_Lily and oliver has logged off_**

Son-Shine: Trouble in paradise I see... Tawni! I need help with the new sketch!

Prettyprincess: meh, I honestly can't be bothered.. I'm logging off, I need my Tawni Sleep.

**_Tawni has logged off_**

Son-Shine: Ofcourse you never help... Well bye guys need to do some serious work!

saxamaphone: BYE SONNY!! I LOVE YOU!!

**_Sonny has logged off_**

WhoDaMan: seriously Kevin, seriously!?

saxamaphone: what!?

WhoDaMan: ...never mind, I'm leaving.

saxamaphone: What, why!! Don't leave Joe!

**_Joe has logged off_**

saxamaphone: ....this is so sad, no one wants to be with me... I KNOW! I'll go bother nick!

* * *

hahaha yea so.. that one WAS a bit longer... review please? but nicely? Hahah new characters may come in... maybe ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 here we go !!!!  
Okay so I'm going to be adding a few more characters in to this... hope you like, R&R!! please :D

* * *

_Chapter3  
Disney Chatroom wlecomes new comers_

Sonny: Son-Shine

Chad: U_LuvME

Tawni: PrettyPrincess

Alex: Irule_JustinSUX

Justin: Obey_d_RulZ

Max: Russo_3

Miley/hannah: BstOfBothWrldz

Lily: Lil-E-pop

Oliver: O-we-Pop

Nick: Dead_serious

Joe: WhoDaMan

Kevin: saxamaphone

Jackson: IhateHM

London: Yay-me!

Zac Efron: Mr-dreamy

Zack: ladyzman1

Cody: E-MC2

Bailey: countrygurl

* * *

**_London has logged on_**

yay-me!: hello.

Yay-me!: ohmigosh! someone stole my name!

yay-me!: OHMIGOSH!! they wrote down what I was gonna write down!

yay-me!: OHMIGOSH! THERE DOING IT AGAIN!! I MUST CALL DADDY TO GET RID OF THIS YAY-ME PERSON!

**_Cody, Chad and Alex have logged on_**

E-MC2: Hello there fellow IM-ers. I am Cody Martin from Boston, but currently residing on the S.S Tipton!

Irule_justinSUX: hmm yeah that's nice, well _cody martin_ you seem smart, can you answer me this question... why are you on this?

E-MC2: Because... alex, I would like the chance to make new friends over the vast "internet". Just so you know, I am laughing.

Irule_justinSUX: yeaaaaa, that would be called LOL.

yay-me!: OH! CODY! Help me, someone is using my name and stealing my ideas and posting them on this thing!

E-MC2: Oh I see... slang of the internet "LOL". Uhh, London no one's stealing your name or ideas... That's you your seeing.

yay-me!: ..... Riiiiiiiight! That makes more sense, no need to call daddy then!

Irule_justinSUX: I'm surronded by idiots.

yay-me!: Who? Cody? Cody isn't an idiot, he's a smarty pants.

U_LuvME: CHAD DYLAN COOPER HAS JUST BLESSED YOU WITH HIS PRESENCE!

Irule_justinSUX: oh god.. not you again.

yay-me!: who? me? I'm not God silly, i'm London!

E-MC2: *Slapping hand to forehead* London, she's talking about Chad.

U-LuvME: Yes me, Chad! The wonderful and awesome actor of this generation!

Irule_justinSUX: Oh great, I'm talking talking to clueless, nerdboy who quotes his actions and self obsessed. I think I'm gonna go find someone NORMAL to talk to now.

**_Alex has logged off, Justin has logged on_**

U_LuvME: Did she just call me self obsessed?

E-MC2: It seems so, she also called me nerdboy.

Obey_D_Rulz: Hello fellow IM'ERS!

E-MC2: Hello! Welcome to today's chat room session, I'm Cody Martin.

Obey_D_Rulz: Dude, you seem like a cool guy, you collect action figures?

E-MC2: Only ones kept in high maintanence condition ofcourse!

Obey_D_Rulz: DUDE! YOUR TOTALLY AWESOME!

yay-me!: wow you guys are so nerdy. Bye bye I have to fly to Paris to shop!

**_London has logged off_**

E-MC2: Psh, we're not nerds... we're cool.

U_LuvME: Sure you are...

Obey_D_Rulz: Hey Chad, is it true your dating sonny?

U_LuvME: OHH MY GOSH! NO I'M NOT DATING HER! SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND! WHY ARE YOU ACCUSING ME!?

E-MC2: woah, someone's being defensive.

U_LuvME: I'M NOT BEING DEFENSIVE!!!!

Obey_D_Rulz: Uhh, one yes you are and two I was just asking. Sheesh you need to chill.

**_Sonny has logged on_**

U_LuvME: You guys better not tell sonny what just happened!

Son-Shine: Tell me what, Chad?

U_LuvME: Nothing Sonny, non of your business.

Son-Shine: Well, you said my name, so it makes it my business too.

U_LuvME: Does it really Sonny, does it?

E-MC2: hey Justin we should leave before we get dragged into this...

Obey_D_Rulz: Agreed man. hey, add me on MYFACE and I'll show you my action figure collection!

E-MC2: Sounds like a plan!

**_Justin and Cody have Logged off_**

Son-Shine: Oh great, look what you did Chad, you made them leave... and i was planning to make new friends today.

U_LuvME: it was so not my fault, you showed up and then POOF they disappeared.

Son-shine: No way.

U_LuvME: Yes way.

Son-Shine: No way... wait, no I don't wanna play this yes no yes no fine good fine good game. I'm gonna find SOMEONE who's fun to talk too.

U_LuvME: you calling me boring? The great CDC boring!?

Son-Shine: Did I say that Chad, did I?

U_LuvME: Well you implied it.

**_Nick has logged on_**

Son-Shine: OHMIGOSH! NICK JONAS! I LOVE YOU! YOUR LIKE THE GREATEST MUSICIAN OF ALL TIME!

Dead_serious: Oh hey, well thanks. I like your show too sonny, your a great actress.

Son-Shine: oh stop, your making me blush :D

U_LuvME: ...SONNY! I'M TALKING TO YOU! AND STOP FLIRTING, YOUR REALLY BAD AT IT!

Son-Shine: Really chad, were you really? IM NOT FLIRTING! SO ANYWAYS! NICK! Do you maybe... want to like hang out at the studio some time? I can show you round the place, you know since your a fan and everything...

Dead_serious: Sure, why not. Got nothing better to do since we just finished touring.

U_LuvME: Did you just invite HIM over to the studio? NO he can't come, It's busy with filming!

Son-Shine: Oh please Chad, YOUR set is busy with filming, but the SO RANDOM set is free, he is my guess. Why? Got a problem with that?

U_LuvME: Pssh, no.

Son-Shine: Fine

U_LuvME: Fine

Son-Shine: Good

U-LuvME: Good

Son-Shine: Oh I am so good.

Dead_serious: ............................ So sunny 2pm tomorow?

Son-Shine: Sounds great!

**_Sonny, Nick and Chad have logged off_**

* * *

**SORRY IF THAT WAS A BIT TOO LONG :D  
I KNOW THERE ARE ALOT OF CHANNY MOMENTS BUT THEYRE FUN TO WRITE SO BARE WITH ME (:  
REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! OH BTW I FORGOT TO MENTION, THIS REALLY HAS NO PLOT... SO YAAAAH  
OH AND I DONT KNOW WHY IM TYPING IN CAPS XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okaaaay chapter 4, man is this thing going fast :D  
So i got a review YAY! This chapter is dedicated to goodgriefmizzrambunctious for being my first EVER reviewer. :D  
THANKS A MILLION XD !!!!!!!!!! okay so here we go...

* * *

Chapter4:  
_Disney ChatRoom is on a roll_

Sonny: Son-Shine

Chad: U_LuvME

Tawni: PrettyPrincess

Alex: Irule_JustinSUX

Justin: Obey_d_RulZ

Max: Russo_3

Miley/hannah: BstOfBothWrldz

Lily: Lil-E-pop

Oliver: O-we-Pop

Nick: Dead_serious

Joe: WhoDaMan

Kevin: saxamaphone

Jackson: IhateHM

London: Yay-me!

Zac Efron: Mr-dreamy

Zack: ladyzman1

Cody: E-MC2

Bailey: countrygurl

* * *

**_Miley, Bailey and Zack have logged on_**

ladyzman1: hey hey hey all you fine ladies out there! Name's Zack

countrygurl: Zack are you really trying to find a girl HERE?

BstOfBothWrldz: Oh wow, how pathetic.

ladyzman1: hey, there's nothing wrong with a little bit of flirting over the internet...

BstOfBothWrldz: ...Sure there isn't...

ladyzman1: Speaking of flirting... how you doing fine thaang?

BstOfBothWrldz: ugh, you better not be talkin' to me.

countrygurl: i'd log off just to be on the safe side...

BstOfBothWrldz: your right, I'm outta here!

**_Bailey and Miley have logged off, Kevin has logged on_**

ladyzman1: hey swee.... wait no your a dude.

saxamaphone: ofcourse I am.. what elese would I be?

ladyzman1: A girl?

saxamaphone: uhhh last time I checked I'm pretty sure I was a guy...

ladyzman1: well... thats nice?

**_Max and Oliver have logged on_**

Russo_3: Is justin here?

O-we-pop: I dunno, why don't you try shouting his name

Russo_3: oh yeah good idea! JUSTIN! YOU HERE?

O-we-pop: ........

Russo_3: Dude, he's not answering, you really shouldn't be giving advice if they don't work.

O-we-pop: I was being sarcastic!

Russo_3: Oooooh!! What's that?

_all but max: _........

saxamaphone: hahaha your funny, but seriously look it up on the dictionary. people use it alot more than you think.

ladyzman1: darn, everyone here is a guy!

**_Zack has logged off_**

O-we-pop: well lily isnt on this thing either... might as well logg off and call her...

Russo_3: Yeah i gotta get going too, need to research this "sarcasm" person.

saxamaphone: I should go but I don't wanna hang with Nick.. he's so serious !!

**_Oliver, max and Kevin have logged off; Tawni, Sonny, Alex and Chad have logged on_**

Irule_justinSUX: Heey, a no one's online yet.. cool.

Prettyprincess: No stupid, I'm online and so is Sonny and Chad.

Irule_justinSUX: Pssh, i knew that... i was just... you know, observing things BEFORE you got here.

Prettyprincess: okay... Anyways, anyone saw the lates SO RANDOM episode!? Don't you think my hair was like BEAUTIFUL!?

Son-Shine: uhh Tawni, your hair had mud in it.

Irule_justinSUX: Hahahah! Is that the only way your hair looks good? Covered in mud!? HAHAHA man i'm good..

U_LuvME: That was lame... Sonny, is that my pen your using?

Son-Shine: What!? No.. how can you even see what i'm.... oh, WHAT THE! CHAD GO SIT ON YOUR OWN TABLE!

Prettyprincess: Hello!? Did you all just forget that we're talking about my HAIR!?

Irule_justinSUX: Yeah, your Mud cake hair! HAHAHAHAHA i should be a comedian...

U_LuvME: No sonny, this is my table, I got here first. You just couldn't keep away from me could you?

Son-Shine: OH NO YOU DIDNT! I -SONNY MUNROE- WAS HERE FIRST! YOU COULDN'T STAY AWAY FROME ME!

Irule_justinSUX: hahaha maybe, maybe you two were DRAWN to each other.!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!

U_LuvME: no no no no no, I don't think you understand me. YOU were drawn to ME, because you just simply couldn't resist me.

Son-Shine: Psh, resist. Please I could resist you even if you WERE the last man alive.

Irule_justinSUX: hahaha resist.... yeah got nothing on this one...

Prettyprincess: OHMYGOSH!! COULD YOU BOTH STOP FLIRTING!! oh and um alex... your dry.

_Sonny and Chad together: _WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!!!

Irule_justinSUX: Not as dry as your hair.. ohh burn. Alex one, Tawni zero..

Son-Shine: I'm leaving, good bye.. and Bad bye to you chad!

U_LuvME: badbye!? Really Sonny, really?

Son-Shine: YES! OMG

**_Sonny has logged off_**

U_LuvME: ......

**_Chad has logged off_**

Prettyprincess: oh, i'm stuck with YOU... no thanks

**_Tawni has logged off_**

Irule_justinSUX: Oh, empty chat room... cool!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here's chapter 5!! woot? If your getting bored.. sorry if the the characters seem a little OOC, uhh sorry too :D  
Anyways, I need more reviews!!!!! Please (: I'm thinking of only continuing this if I get more reviews. Thaaaaanks, enjoy XD**

* * *

Chapter five:  
_Disney Chatroom scrap_

Chapter4:  
_Disney ChatRoom is on a roll_

Sonny: Son-Shine

Chad: U_LuvME

Tawni: PrettyPrincess

Alex: Irule_JustinSUX

Justin: Obey_d_RulZ

Max: Russo_3

Miley/hannah: BstOfBothWrldz

Lily: Lil-E-pop

Oliver: O-we-Pop

Nick: Dead_serious

Joe: WhoDaMan

Kevin: saxamaphone

Jackson: IhateHM

London: Yay-me!

Zac Efron: Mr-dreamy

Zack: ladyzman1

Cody: E-MC2

Bailey: countrygurl

* * *

**Oliver, Lily and Miley have loged on**

BstOfBothWrldz: hey lilerz! You made up with Oliver yet?

Lil-e-pop: hey shmilerz, uhhh shh, keep it on the low down.. he doen't like being reminded.

BstOfBothWrldz: Ohh, yeah sorry... boys, sometimes they over react too much!

O-we-pop: Hello!? I'm RIGHT here!

BstOfBothWrldz: oh hey oliver! Didn't see you there!! Haha, you slipped right past me!

O-we-pop: thanks Miley... really, THANKS.

Lil-e-pop: ANYWAY!! Miley, did you see jake ryan today!? he apparently was on the phone with ZAC EFRON!

BstOfBothWrldz: No way! dang, wish I had Zac's number

O-we-pop: I really don't see what girls see in him... YOU don't see anything in him, do you Lily?

Lil-e-pop: ohh, pssh course not.. pssh.

**_Zac Efron has logged on_**

Mr-dreamy: hey whats happening peeps.

O-we-pop: The man say's "peeps". Seriously, girls are deluded.

Lil-e-pop: OMYGOSH OMYGOSH!! ZAC EFRON!! AAAAAAGH OMG OMG, I LOVE YOU!

BstOfBothWrldz: ....zac efron uses disneychat... wow.

Lil-e-pop: I KNOW!? ISN'T THAT LIKE TOTALLY FAB!??

O-we-pop: lily... i thought you said you didn't like zac efron...

Lil-e-pop: uhh.. pssh yeah! I meant.. I LOVE his work, gosh.

Mr-dreamy: Really? Man I was hoping to find a big fan of mine, to take to the "take-a-fan" dance...

Lil-e-pop: SERIOUSLY!!??? ......

BstOfBothWrldz: OOOH! Take me! since I'm a fan and lily is you know.. taken.

O-we-pop: Yeah! BY ME! So hands off dude.

Mr-dreamy: okay, okay.. cool, I'm not like, gonna kidnap her or anything.

O-we-pop: Don't even THINK about it... i have my eyes on you...

**_Zac Efron, miley and lily has logged off_**

O-we-pop: they just logged off on me...

**_Oliver has logged off_**

**_Nick, Joe and Kevin have logged on_**

Dead_serious: Hello... wait, it's YOU two.

WhoDaMan: what do you mean YOU two? It's like your not happy to be here.

Dead_serious: No, I'm ecstatic. Over the moon. Crazy with Joy.

saxamaphone: REALLY? Aaw I love you to Nick.

Dead_serious: ..........

**_London has logged on_**

yay-me!: okay, no one is stealing your name London...

saxamaphone: LONDON TIPTON!!? I SAW YOU YESTERDAY!! YOU FELL OVER A ROCK!!

Dead_serious: You didn't have to point that out you know...

WhoDaMan: How do you trip over a rock?

yay-me!: HEY! it was a big rock!

saxamaphone: no, I'm quite sure it was the size of a pebble

Dead_serious: Once again kevin... you don't have to point that out.

WhoDaMan: How do you trip over a pebble sized rock?

yay-me!: Are you calling me dumb? If you are, I'll call daddy and make you not be here anymore!

Dead_serious: You mean disappear?

saxamaphone: oooh, you better watch out joe, or before you know it, we'll be the Jonas 2.

WhoDaMan: Kevin, Nick... your not helping.... I'll make myself "not be here anymore" before London's dad does. PEACE!

**_Joe has logged off_**

yay-me!: Oh, he's gone! Did a log fall on him?

Dead_serious:... no, what made you think that?

yay-me!: It does say "logged off".

Dead_serious: .......

**_Nick has logged off_**

yay-me!: OH! He got "logged off" too, man these logs are scary, hope I'm not next.

saxamaphone: What logs? Oh never mind, gotta go, my brothers are telling me to get off... wonder why....

**_Kevin has logged off_**

yay-me!: Ohmigosh! It happened to him too... I'm scared!


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: Okay so, I just realised something.... this "story" of you can call it that can go on for ever. So i have decided to do 10 chapters. So using my awesome maths skilss *which i have none* i'm four chapters away from finishing :D Unless ofcourse more reviews come in and want me to carry on *coughhintcough* **

**OH I ALSO REALISED IN THE LAST CHAPTER I WROTE INCLUDED CHAPTER FOUR"S TITLE. SORRY. IGNORE THAT **

**Feel like adding another disclaimer****  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own disney, or anything associated with disney or taylor swift. How sad. );**

* * *

Chapter six:  
_Disney Chatroom is only for Disney._

Sonny: Son-Shine

Chad: U_LuvME

Tawni: PrettyPrincess

Alex: Irule_JustinSUX

Justin: Obey_d_RulZ

Max: Russo_3

Miley/hannah: BstOfBothWrldz

Lily: Lil-E-pop

Oliver: O-we-Pop

Nick: Dead_serious

Joe: WhoDaMan

Kevin: saxamaphone

Jackson: IhateHM

London: Yay-me!

Zac Efron: Mr-dreamy

Zack: ladyzman1

Cody: E-MC2

Bailey: countrygurl

Vanessa Hudgens: Zanessa_love

Taylor Swift: foreverandalwaySWIFT

* * *

**_Cody, Zack and Miley has logged on_**

E-MC2: Goodmorning fellow (_Still Typing) _

ladyzman1: Yeah yeah, shut your nerd hole, your making me look bad...

E-MC2: At what?

ladyzman1: HELLO!? I'm trying to impress the girls here..

E-MC2: What's the difference then...

BstOfBothWrldz: BAYUM, you just got dissed..

E-MC2: I don't get it

_Miley and Cody: _.........

BstOfBothWrldz: Wait, everybody shuttup, I'm..... I mean hannah montana's on tv

BstOfBothWrldz: OHMYGOSH! DID YOU SEE THAT!? MIKAYLA TOTALLY DISSED Me...ONTANA!

E-MC2: Meontana?

BstOfBothWrldz: Pshh, yeah you know... Meontana, sweet niblets...

**_Miley has logged off_**

**_Chad has logged on_**

ladyzman1: Chad Dylan Cooper?

U_LuvME: No other.

E-MC2: I really don't get your show, it's so unrealistic and confusing and well, silly.

U_LuvME: GASP! Please go seek professional help...

**_Taylor Swift has logged on_**

ladyzman1: Taylor Swift! So many famous people!

U_LuvME: Like me.

E-MC2: Sure Chad, Taylor Swift... are you even disney?

foreverandalwaySWIFT: Hi guys (:

foreverandalwaySWIFT: Well... no not really, but I have starred in a few disney originals.

U_LuvME: Still doesn't make you disney.

**_Joe has logged on, Zack and Cody has logged off_**

WhoDaMan: Sup dudes and taylor...

WhoDaMan: TAYLOR!? What what what!? WHEN DID YOU BECOME DISNEY... SHEEPSKINS I GOTTA FIND A NEW COMPANY!

foreverandalwaySWIFT: Jeeze Joe calm down, I haven't changed companies... I just thought I would be welcome here, since I have starred in some disney movies...

WhoDaMan: you starred in one.

foreverandalwaySWIFT: ........that's still disney though....

U_LuvME: You sang for 3minutes.

WhoDaMan: Yeah, and the camera wasn't even centered on you. You were like in the background most of the time...

foreverandalwaySWIFT: ...You guys are so mean! I'm gonna write a song about this!

**_Taylor Swift has logged off_**

WhoDaMan: Chad dude, you better watch out, she'll actually write a song about it... and then go on some tv show and talk smack about you...

U_LuvME: Talk smack.. nice words? Thanks for the warning but seriously no one talks _smack _about me CHAD DYLAN COOPER!

**_Oliver and Lily has logged on_**

WhoDaMan: Seriously though, you better watch out for her...

O-we-pop: Watch out for who?

U_LuvME: Taylor Swift

O-we-pop: OMG SHE WAS ONLINE!? I LOVE HER! I TOTALLY LOVE HER!

Lil-e-pop: Y-y-y-y-you love taylor swift!? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, oliver, you don't love me

O-we-pop: NOnononononononooo! Lily not LOVE LOVE her..

Lil-e-pop: You still love her!!!!

**_Lily has logged off_**

O-we-pop: Lily...

**_Oliver has logged off_**

U_LuvME: That was strange...

WhoDaMan: You and Sonny are strange

U_LuvME: I DONT LOVE SONNY! WHAT THE CHAD!!!??

WhoDaMan: Dude calm down, I never even said anything about you loving sonny... I just said strange..

U_LuvME: I"M CALM! I AM SO CALM!

WhoDaMan: Yeah, Ima leave so you can vent...

**_Joe has logged off_**

U_LuvME: VENT!?

* * *

**Mwhahahahaha.. there really was no need for that laugh.  
anywho's hoped you liked it (: **

**Please don;t hate me.. I wasn't dissing taylor or anything, i actually like her... so No hating please XD**

**REVIEW... You know you want to **


End file.
